


You're Early

by Rainy182



Series: Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fic, Stiles is Death, That's it, That's the tags, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Prompt:Your character looks at Death. Death looks at your character. “You’re early,” Death finally says.orPeter meets death.





	You're Early

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this had a lot of potential but oh well! I'm on a mission to finish all of my WIPs from 2018 by the end of this year, so that's kinda what this is. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always this is unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Peter slowly opens his eyes as he slowly sits up to a sitting position. Cracking his neck Peter lifts a hand slowly too it- trying to search for a scar that is no longer there.   _ That’s strange _ , he can’t help but think,  _ even for me _ . 

Trying to gain his bearings Peter takes a look around the preserve. The air eerily still as all the colors of the world are a mix of too bright and too dull. As if the forest was reflecting a fever dream. Slowly standing Peter tries to listen for anything approaching only to realise his hearing is overwhelmingly  _ human _ . 

Peter starts to finally feel some delayed panic rise, as he tries to summon his wolf to the surface only to feel  _ empty _ . The only presence in his mind his own; no enhanced hearing, constant low rumble of a inner predator, and no desire towards the full moon that hangs high in the sky. 

 

“Well this is a surprise...” 

 

Peter circles around in shock at the person who was able to sneak up on him. Automatically he pulls his lips back in a snarl, but his teeth don’t longen, and his eyes don’t flash blue. Even his snarl sounds completely normal if not borderline pathetic. 

Peter takes in the strangers appearance, how their face shifts seamlessly; from slim, to chubby; from white, to brown- never settling on one look. Even their hair and eyes change color and shape. The only thing constant being the light blue jeans and red shirt they are wearing. 

 

“Who are you?” Peter ask in a hostile tone, “And where am I?”  

 

“What,” they say in a teaching tone. 

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, the proper question would be “what are you”, not ‘who’”, they pause before tilting their head, “Death. That would be the answer…..Peter Hale.” 

 

Peter looks at Death, their mouth slightly agape. Death looks back at Peter before pulling out a phone, looking down at the screen before looking back up. 

 

“You’re early,” Death finally says. 

 

“I’m  _ what _ ?” Peter ask in confusion, “How can you be early for death?” 

“You’d be surprised really,” Death looks down at their phone again before sighing, “Oh that’s why…” 

“Why what?” Peter’s tone starting to take on irritation. 

“You know why resurrection spells have such a low success rate?” Death suddenly said, disregarding Peter's question, “Go on, guess.” 

 

Peter trying to curb his annoyance, trying to figure out what a resurrection spell would have to do with- 

 

“Wait am I dead?” When Death gives a slow smile in response all of a sudden Peter was extremely aware of his lack of heartbeat. How he hasn't taken a breath since he woke up and the fact that he feels no pain  _ at all _ . 

 

“Yes, you caught on faster than most,” Death replied, “But that didn't answer my question. The reason why resurrection spells have such a low success rate is because  _ they annoy me _ .”  

 

The tall figure suddenly shrinks in height, his face narrowing and eyes taking on a molten glow. When he starts to approach Peter his hair seems to grow until it's wildly unkempt and darken to a raven shade. Death almost looks like a boy, the normal sort, but when he leans in close to Peter and smiles his teeth are sharper than normal. And when Peter looks into the eyes of Death he sees nothing, not a reflection or a soul, nothing. 

 

“So, Peter Hale,” Death resumes talking, his tone a mix of a threat and humor, “you have until the Worm Moon to convince me why you're early.” 

 

“And if I fail?” He had to ask, his need for knowing what all the cards are before placing a bet not allowing for anything less. 

 

But Death moves away slowly, his form shrinking slightly again but his face aging. His hair becomes shorter and lightens to a shade of brown, and his eyes turn electric blue. And when he speaks Peter hears himself. 

 

“Then you will no longer be early. Just simply right on time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm most likely not going to add anymore to this, but feel free to pick it up yourself if the desire strikes!<3


End file.
